A Chance
by vampire1234
Summary: Harry's parents are alive but give him to the Dursleys in favor of his brother Nick the supposed boy who lived.Harry is 15 going on 16 and meets the alluring Edward Cullen by accident. Will Harry be Edwards mate? Will the Potter's try and get Harry back when they find out the truth or will it be to late? Will the Cullens fight the Volturi or Voldemort or both?Will Harry be happy ?
1. Chapter 1

harry pov

We were here the last move for the next two years. My name is Harry Potter. I am 15 going on 16 in a couple of weeks and starting my 3rd year of High School. I live with my Aunt and Uncle. My parents are alive they just didn't want me they wanted my brother Nick. My Aunt and Uncle don't want me either but they kept me and made me the butler basically of the family. We had moved here finally after many moves here is Forks,Washington. I had raised over 900 pounds through dogwalking,mowing lawns,tutoring and babysitting. I got it switched over to American money when the Dursley's were not looking. In American money it equalled up to 1,500 dollars. I was in high hopes about getting a cheap car later and getting into a college on a scholarship. We had just reached the house it had 6 bedrooms.

"Boy, get the luggage out of the trunk and then go buy some grocery's your Aunt has the list and don't think we won't count our change." Uncle Vernon yelled from inside the house. I started unloading the trunk and getting the luggage separated into piles. Dudley had 4 suitcases, Aunt Petunia 6, and Uncle Vernon 6. I had 2 and it was filled with my 1,500 dollars of American money,Dudley's old books that I read, and Dudley's old clothes that I had had handed down to me over the years. I brought in all the luggage and moved them to the correct rooms. "Boy your room is the basement go and put your stuff down there and go shopping." Aunt Petunia said. "Yes, Aunt Petunia." I said in a tired tone. If this was jetleg than I hoped I got over it soon. I really wanted to go to bed right about now but I knew I had to get the house fixed up.

I grabbed my two suitcases and dragged them down to the basement. It was pretty big about half of Dudley's room which was as big as a garage. I moved my suitcases to the small closet I saw over in the corner by the window that was an emergency escape if needed in a fire I suspected. The closet was indeed small you could walk in about 4 feet and then a wall stopped you from continuing on. I took out my clothes and started putting them on the hangers I packed because I knew the Dursleys wouldn't give me anymore. When I finished hanging up all my clothes I took out the books and looked at them for a minute the Dursley's had thrown them away before we left I had nicked them from the trash can at the last minute. I put them away and tucked the suitcases away in the corner of my closet. I walked slowly and hesintatly up the stairs.

I knew full well that go shopping for grocery's meant I would have to walk to the store and I also knew it was going to rain soon and I very much didn't want to be walking in it the day before the first day of school. I went up to my Aunt Petunia in the kitchen were she was putting away the silver plates. I would have put them away, but they didn't trust me to touch anything that expensive let alone put them away. " Aunt Petunia can I have the shopping list and money to purchase them _please." _I said letting please slip off my tongue in a sarcastic unoticable way. She shoved the money and list in my hand and started putting away the silverware. I took that as my cue to leave so I grabbed my coat from the car and started the walk down to the store. It was two streets down and then a left turn on the second stoplight. When I got in the store after the walk there it started pouring down rain.

I mentally cursed in my head because I would need to walk home in it. I looked at the list and headed to the dairy section. The store was big so I didn't have to worry about walking home in the rain at the moment. When I got to the dairy section I looked back at the list and saw we needed Milk,Cheese, and Butter from the Dairy section. I walked over to the Milk section and grabbed a carton of Milk. I finished up in the Dairy Section a few minutes later and walked over to the bread section and got all the bread we needed for 2 weeks. I was finished getting everything except for Dudley's after school snacks. I walked over to the candy section and saw the pack of powdered donuts on the top shelf.I went over to where they were and tried to get them down.

I couldn't reach them so tried climbing up to get them, but I lost my footing and fell to the ground. Two hands shot out and caught me when I was about to hit the ground. "You okay?" I heard a male voice ask. I righted myself and looked up into the face of an angel. I nodded my head."M-My name is H-Harry Potter." I managed to stutter out. I must be nervous. "Edward Cullen" He said and stuck out his hand for me to shake it. I shook his hand it was freezing as if he had stuck them in a freezer for 20 minutes. He took the donuts down for me and handed them to me. "Hope their worth it."Edward said. I nodded again and put them in my already full basket. I then walked over to the checkout and bought everything. I grabbed the bags and looked outside it was a little more of sprinkling now. I started walking to the house knowing if I didn't hurry up I would get in trouble for not getting home fast enough. I sighed as I turned the last street corner to the house.

When I got inside the house I saw Aunt Petunia sitting in the living room apparently the movers had set up the couch and all the beds, but my she saw me I walked into the kitchen and put away the grocery's slowly. I knew I would get blamed if anything happened in the new move here.I was heading out of the kitchen when Uncle Vernon came in.I handed him his change took the change he looked calm so that was a good thing I hoped. "Now listen boy We as in your cousin,Aunt and I are going out for dinner.I want your room made up,the kitchen swept,and every room vacuumed by 9 o'clock."Uncle Vernon said. I nodded my head knowing full well if I didn't get it done I would get punished by being locked in my room or something. I moved towards my bed and grabbed it moving it towards the basement door. I finally got it to the basement so I leaned it against the wall and went back up to get the bed. I got up the stairs and grabbed my bed frame as Dudley came down the saw me moving my bed frame and pushed me to the ground with the frame collapsing on my legs.

Dudley started fake crying when I finally got up. "M-Mom. T-The f-freak pushed me d-down." Dudley fake sobbed. He held his wrist pretending it hurt. Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon came in and saw Dudley crying. "Get the bed frame and get to your room your not allowed out the rest of the night." Uncle Vernon said his voice quiet and deadly sounding. I looked at him and saw his face turning an ugly shade of purple. I nodded and dragged my bed frame to the basement as fast as I could. I got in the basement and heard the door lock click as it got locked from the outside. I winced as I thought of the possibility of getting in more trouble if Dudley had managed to hurt his wrist. I moved the bed frame down the stairs and laid it in between the two windows in the left hand corner. I looked around the room after I set up my bed and saw a door I must have not seen last time.

I walked up to it and opened the door inside was a bathroom with a granite sink top,big mirror,and bath/shower. I didn't think the Dursley's had seen this room. I looked at the door and figured why I and they had missed it was because the door was the color blue like the rest of the room so it blended into the wall. I went to the window and looked outside and saw the Dursley's were leaving for dinner right now. I grabbed my clothes and went to take a I waited for the shower to warm up,I looked at the clothes I had picked out. It was a blue and grey stripped shirt with blue jeans a belt and black sneakers. I tested the water and grabbed my towel and shampoo and conditioner I had bought for myself at the store along with deodorant and a comb. I checked my wallet and saw I had 1,480 dollars left. I stripped down to my boxers and took a shower. I finished my shower 20 minutes later and heard the Dursley's car come into the driveway. I quickly got dressed and put all my stuff in the cabinet under the sink. I dried my hair as best as I could put on my glasses and threw myself onto my bed and under the covers as I heard the door unlock.

I heard someone still opening the door so I took my glasses off and put them beside me pretending to be asleep as they came into the room. It was Uncle Vernon coming to check if I was still in my room. When he saw I was still in my room asleep he walked back up the stairs and closed the door leaving it unlocked.I rolled onto my back with my eyes closed and started thinking about the coming day. I was so scared that it would be like the other schools getting bullied at every corner. If my parents didn't want me then who would. I felt tears escape from my eyes at the thought of it. If this school was like the others it would be torture.I fell asleep dreading school the next day I hadn't thought about what could happen at the school till now. Hopefully, it would be different than last time.

I woke up in the morning to the pouring down of rain.I got up and went to the bathroom and tried to comb down my hair. When I saw it was no use because it wouldn't lay flat no matter what so I got my shoes and socks on and headed to make the Dursley's breakfast. Which consisted of eggs,sausage,bacon,and toast with coffee and juice. When I finished I heard the Dursley's coming down so I grabbed a few pieces of bacon and sausage because I knew I would only get the left overs and I started walking to school. It was 4 streets away then a left and their you are at the school. I was at the entrance of the school 20 minutes later and saw I was the only student there so I walked into the office to get my schedule. It was warm inside I liked it considering I was dripping wet.

"I need my schedule.I'm Harry Potter." I said in a small voice. She nodded and handed me my schedule and a slip I had to get the teachers to sign and bring it back and the end of the I went back outside other students were arriving and Uncle Vernon was dropping off Dudley. I looked at my locker number 486 and went in search of it. I found my locker next to my first period class. I had Language Arts with Hunter for first. I walked into my first class and saw I was the only one there besides the teacher so I walked up to and took my seat in the first row second seat to the left after he signed my started pouring into the classroom a few minutes later. I saw the one person who would make my day dreadful come into my first class and sit right next to me. It was Dudley. When he saw me sitting next to him a smirk graced his face. He saw my schedule in front of me and grabbed for it.

"Looks like we have a few of our classes together freak." He whispered to me. I looked at his schedule and saw we not only had first class together, but lunch together also. I mentally groaned that would mean I would have to put up with him for some of the day. As if this day couldn't get any worse.


	2. Chapter 2

harry pov

It could all through first period while the teachers back was turned Dudley kept hitting me with paper that said _Freak and loser. _It was horrible and then the teacher asked me a question and I answered correctly so Dudley kicked me in the shin and the teacher gave us new assigned seats so Dudley was behind me instead of beside me. " what is a noun?" Hunter asked Dudley. "Umm... it's a action?" Dudley answered looking a bit confused. "No, it's a person, place, thing, or idea."Hunter said. "We will be studying the book Wuthering Heights for the first novel of the year." Mr. Hunter said.

Just then the bell rang so I grabbed my bag and went off to Math with Richardson. "You will be studying trigonometry this year in this class." Mr. Richardson said and went through explaining what Trigonometry was and gave us each a textbook.I had lunch next so I headed off and thought I could spare a little money for chips and a drink. After, I paid for it I saw an empty table by the windows so I headed over to it.

Before I could get to it Dudley came behind me and pushed me over and stepped on my chips. I picked up my drink and put my glasses on.I sighed when I saw the chips and picked them up and threw them away. Everyone looked on in disbelief as I sat down at the table and did nothing about was the usual so I wasn't that surprised that he had done that.

Edward pov

The day had passed slow as everyone's minds were centered on the new two students. All the girls who had met them already were focused on the black haired,green eyed,5'3 new kid. Their thoughts were centered around how cute and nice and sensitive and mysterious he was and honestly it was starting to annoy the heck out of me right now. I had lunch next period with the two new kids and I was interested to hear the news they got on the Cullen family. I went in line and bought myself a lunch of that horrible human food that people call edible. Emmet,Rose,Jasper,and Alice were already sitting at the table we always sit at.I saw the new kid walking over to the empty table beside us the other new kid who I figured was his cousin from looking through his mind pushed him to the ground and stepped on the Doritos the other kid had just bought.

The kid with black hair put on his glasses that had fallen off after getting pushed down he picked up his lemonade and looked at the Doritos sighing because they had popped open and fallen on the picked them up and threw them away and just sat down with out even going to do something about the other kid. He didn't even look surprised. "What the.." Rose "Why isn't he.." Jasper "That black haired dude will be my friend." Emmett

harry pov

I was use to being hungry, but with Dudley here I think it's going to be the worst two years of high school yet.I started drinking my lemonade and thinking about what I was going to do to get a car with what little money I had. The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. I grabbed my backpack and looked at my list while taking a drink of my lemonade. I had biology next with Kieth. When I got to the room I walked up to and had him sign my slip though he looked at me a little longer than usual. "You'll be sharing a desk with Edward .Cullen please raise your hand." asked. I walked over to the desk were Edward had his hand raised up in the air.

"Didn't we meet at the store the other day when you fell off the shelf after trying to get a pack of donuts down." Edward asked. I nodded my head yes that it was indeed me. "Well,you made quite an impression."Edward said a smirk gracing his features making his topaz eyes stand out. Edward and I talked for a little bit until he got asked a question I didn't hear. "The Krebs Cycle." Edward said breaking our talk. I started paying attention after that he was just so interesting and nice.I liked talking to him more than the bell rang Edward got up and was out of there before any one was out of their seats. I walked to gym class next fortunately I didn't have to participate in gym gym was over I started walking home I stopped at the store and bought a paper so I could look at the wanted ads and selling ads.

When I hot home I was the only one there,but there was a list of chores for me to do. Do the laundry,vacuum the rooms,mop the floors,scrub the walls,pull the weeds from the garden. I finished the laundry in 2 minutes flat and started mopping the floors and finished that soon before I finished scrubbing the walls and pulling the weeds. Finally,all I had left to do was vacuum the rooms. I started looking in the paper after I finished the chores for a car.I saw an ad for a motorcycle for sale for 340 dollars and it said it worked. I grabbed coat and ran out the door the Dursleys would be home in 4 hours and I needed to make dinner for them still. The ad said Einstein road and that was an hour away by car and an hour and thirty-minutes by walk. I started walking as fast as I could towards Einstein road hoping no one had bought the bike yet.

I was almost to Einstein road in just an hour and ten I finally got there I saw a car in the drive way. I went up to the door and knocked on someone opened the door it was a 12 year old boy. "Is the motorcycle still for sale." I asked. "Sure I'll get my mom and she can show you it in the garage." He said. I waited by the door and a woman with red hair,blue eyes,rosy cheeks,and was 5'6 came to the the door. "My son says you would like to see the bike."she said. I nodded my head and she opened the garage inside was a red Suzuki Burgman 400."This is the bike it comes with a full face mask it's price is $340 and it is good for riding on the road."she said. "I'll take it."I said. I gave her the money and took the helmet she let me drive out of the garage when I got home I saw that I had 45 minutes before the Dursley's got home. I had hid the bike in the bushes beside the garage so the Dursleys wouldn't take it.

I threw in some pizza in the oven while it was cooking I got in a quick shower and got changed into a blue shirt black slacks and black Dursleys came home as the pizzas came out of the oven. I ran down the stairs as the Dursleys came in the kitchen. I laid down and went to sleep hoping tomorrow went as good as I woke up in the morning I saw something different about the light coming through my window. I got up and ran to my window when I got there I groaned it was a blanket of white snow was no way I could ride my motorcycle in this kind of weather.I ran to my closet and started rummaging through it for a sweater and jeans.I finally found a sweater that was red and had a hood on it.I shoved it on over my head and threw on my sneakers.

I was running over to the stairs when I tripped and fell sprawling to the ground. I cussed under my breath when I tried to move my wrist and found I couldn't Dursleys had given me injuries before, but I had stayed home those days.I knew I couldn't skip school or Uncle Vernon would kill me.I grabbed up my bag and went to the medicine cabinet to grab some wrap for it. I got up the stairs without any other injuries and found that all the Dursleys except Aunt Petunia were gone. She came into the room as I finished wrapping my wrist. She wrinkled her nose in disgust at the sight of me.I went out to my bike when I saw I had 10 minutes to get to school and class.I got on my bike with my bag and prayed I would be able to drive with one hand in the snow.I drove towards the school controlling the bike with one I got there I realized my wrist felt like it was on fire and I had 8 minutes to get to class.

I unwrapped my wrist and saw it was swelling slightly.I shook my head and wrapped it back up.I walked off to Government.I didn't pay attention thru my first three classes until I got to lunch and sat down by myself again.I saw someone walking up to me from The left and saw it was Jasper Hale."Hello Harry names Jasper Hale.I saw you were having a little trouble with your wrist this morning and wondered if you were alright."Jasper said. "It is nice to meet you.I honestly don't know what I did to my wrist, but I did hurt it." I said. He nodded and took my hand. "May I?"He asked.I knew he was meaning may he look at it. I nodded my head in confirmation. He took off the wrap and started fingering my wrist. "I'm going to call Carlisle and see if he can come get this fixed up as a favor to you of course." Jasper said in a gentle voice. I nodded and he stood up and had his phone to his ear in seconds.I couldn't hear a word he was saying so I just rested my head against the wall behind me. "Harry, Carlisle is going to meet me,you,and my siblings if they want to at our house and get your wrist fixed up." Jasper said. I then realized it looked like he hadn't been breathing.

I stood up and followed him to the parking lot Edward standing beside me with an odd smile of happiness on his face. "Hey squirt" Emmett said. Edward had told me their names the day before. I looked up at Edward and saw his mesmerizing golden eyes staring back at me.I blushed and looked I getting a crush on Edward Cullen? I mean I knew I was gay,but would he even like me that way.I started walking to my bike when Edward pulled me to his car and whispered in to my ear. "Jasper will take it to our house for you it can stay their till your wrist is better." He said. I nodded and threw Jasper my keys and helmet that I kept in my bag with my other caught it and shot me a grin.I walked over to Edward's Volvo and Edward opened the passenger door for me while the others piled into the back seat.

I looked outside and caught a look of utter hatred on Dudley's face.I contemplated how much trouble I would get in for as the Dursleys would put it, 'stealing Dudley's chance at making nice friends' as if he didn't already have some.I rolled my eyes at that.I looked out side and saw we were on the highway. I rested my head against the door and I felt someone put their hand on my hurt wrist I looked up and saw it was Edward. I smiled at him slightly and was blushing in the process. "Edward and Harry sitting in a tree."Emmett cheered. Rosalie hit him on the back of the head while Alice looked at me apologetically. I figured I was beat red by now seeing as my face felt really hot. "Harry we'll be at our house in a minute."Edward said to me with a breathtaking crooked smile on his face. Alice nodded and started talking to Rosalie about planning a shopping trip this weekend. When we pulled into the driveway I saw the most beautiful house in the world it was so amazing.

"Like it Harry."Alice asked. "It's brilliant."I said. I walked over to the door which Edward held open for me. I went in and saw a woman who looked like a younger version of snow white and a man who looked like a young college dean. I smiled at them and said, "My name is Harry,Harry is nice to meet you."I said smiling man's name which I figured out later was Carlisle and the woman's name which I figured out later was Esme were very nice people. Carlisle had to put my arm in a cast for my wrist after that was done Edward showed me around."This is Alice's and Jasper's room that is Rosalie's and Emmett's room and this is my room." Edward said. I nodded and looked around his room it was amazing all the cd's on the shelves were so awesome. "Harry your my mate as in soul mate.I've gotten permission from my family even Rosalie to tell you, but promise me you won't leave.I'm a vampire and I can read minds."Edward said.

"So basically your a vampire Prove it." I said. He picked me up and put me on his back he then opened up his patio door and jumped onto a tree from tree to tree it was finally brought us back down into his room landing ever so softly on his bedroom floor. He got me off his back and stood me in front of him. "I could never leave you ever.I love you." Edward said. Then, he kissed me ever so softly and tenderly. I liked it and I wanted to deepen the kiss so I twisted my hands into his hair. He finally pulled me away and I was gasping for breath. "I should get you home it's time for school to get out and I don't think your Aunt and Uncle will be happy with you for ditching school."He said. I shook my head and followed him outside. "I'll show you how I travel when I hunt. Climb on my on Harry."he said.I climbed onto his back and held on tight I tried to keep my eyes open during the time but the while the wind was whipping past my face my eyes started burning.

We finally got to the Dursleys and I started walking towards the house. "Edward I have some questions follow me I will show you a way into and out of my bedroom without the Dursleys knowing." I said. He shrugged and followed me to my bedroom I let him in and told him I'd be down soon after I talked to the Dursley's and ate nodded and I went to the front door and walked I got in there and shut the door I felt a sharp blow to my chest.I fell back against the door as I tried to catch my breath.I looked up and saw Uncle Vernon's face was purple. "How dare you steal Dudley's friends and pretend to hurt your wrist to get them to talk to you."Vernon thundered while grabbing me by the arm and throwing me onto the ground in the living room.I got up and he punched me in the stomach causing me to topple back over. He kept hitting and kicking me until I couldn't move very much.

"Get to your room I will be there later to deal with you."Uncle Vernon whispered dangerously in my ear. I nodded and stood up as fast as I could and limped down to the wasn't in my room when I got there so I took a shower and when I got out and dressed into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt Edward was back. "Carlisle is calling the family lawyer and adding your name to the list of family ,I need to take pictures of your bruises if we are going to win the court case and Carlisle and Esme are going to be able to adopt you."he said. I nodded and took off my shirt he took pictures of the bruises and went to my bathroom when he was done to get a cold washcloth for my laid the cloth on my back and I laid on my stomach while he tried to help me."Edward it's fine the bruises will be gone in a few days.I'm a fast healer."I said.

I laid down and started asking Edward questions. "So do you drink blood?"I asked. "Animal blood.I don't want to be a monster so I live off animal blood same as my family." he said. "Sleep in Coffins." "Myth" "Burned by the sun." "Myth I'll show you sometime though." he said. I nodded and closed my eyes I must have dozed off cus the next second it was morning and it was pouring. I looked around and saw Edward packing my stuff I got up slowly and looked around the only thing that wasn't packed was my bed. "Harry the case is tomorrow and you will be sleeping over at our house tonight my family doesn't want you to stay with the Dursleys any , the whole family is going shopping that includes , by the way your healed a little bit you did it your self so Carlisle doesn't think your fully human." Edward said. "I'm a freak."I said. "Yesterday I told you I was a vampire and can read minds and you think your a incredible."he said.I got on his back like he told me to and he ran to his house with me on his back when we got there we left my stuff in his room. What I didn't expect on our way down stairs was...


	3. Chapter 3

Normal Pov

Alice was hopping up and down with her wallet and phone in hand. Harry saw this and hid behind Edward a little frightened by Alice's attitude. "Harry, we have to get you a suit and tie today for the case. Don't you like me." Alice whined. Harry nodded and came up beside Edward and held his hand. "C'mon we have to also get the stuff you want and need for your room. You also need new clothes." Alice declared. Alice grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him and Edward toward the cars. When they got in the Volvo Harry looked around and saw Esme and Jasper slide in next to him. Edward was in the front seat and Harry was in the middle in the back seat.

The first place they stopped was Italian Suits and Dresses. Alice,Rosalie, and Esmé walked up to the sales clerk while the guys hung back and bet on how long it would take to get the suits and dresses. "Two hours." Jasper bet. "Three" Emmett said. Edward and I looked at each other and started discussing it. "Well Harry, the case starts at 2 it's 9 now so I'd guess about 3 hours and 30 minutes." Edward said in a low voice. "I agree Edward." Harry declared. "We say 3 hours and 30 minutes." Edward and Harry said in unison. "I'm guessing about 1 hour."Carlisle exclaimed. "

They all looked at him weirdly but, he just shrugged his shoulders as if saying 'It's my guess.' "K, the amount of cash for the bet is 2000 dollars" Emmett said while pulling out a wad of cash. "Harry, honey your first come on over and try this on." Esmé called. Harry got up and went over to Esmé to try on the suit. It was a white shirt,black jacket,black tie,black slacks and black dress shoes.

After, Harry got the suit on Rosalie went up to him and turned him around in a circle. "This is good for Harry. I want Emmett to be next. Then Edward,Jasper,and last but, certainly not least Carlisle." When Emmett went up it took 30 minutes to find a perfect fit for him. Emmett's was white shirt,black jacket,blood-red tie,black slacks,and black dress shoes. Edward had a white shirt,black jacket,dark blue tie,black slacks and dress shoes.

Jasper was up next and found his on the 2nd try. It was all black and fit him just right. Since Carlisle was the last guy to get a suit and Esmé got to choose and she picked out a white shirt,black jacket, red striped tie,black slacks and dress shoes. Finally, it was the girls turns to get their dresses for court. "It's going on an hour and a half." Edward told the other guys. For Alice all she had to do was close her eyes and look into the future to find her dress. It was a black dress with black heels and black tights. Rosalie's was a white dress with black heels, and Esme's was a black dress with red heels. Rosalie took 30 minutes to find hers and Esme took ten to find hers. Edward, Carlisle and Emmett all gave Jasper the money. Emmett was grumbling about 'cheating future seeing wife's'. Edward and Harry were laughing at him though Edward was just staring at Harry.

After they paid for the suits and dresses Edward took Harry to lunch while Alice and Rosalie got his clothes and Esmé and Emmett got the things he would need. Carlisle and Jasper went over to the teens section and started getting what they thought Harry would want with Alice texting Jasper about if Harry would or wouldn't like it. In the end he ended up with a large pile of books and CD's from Carlisle and Jasper, a TV, book shelves,bed, black and white sheets,pillows, side table,desk,lamps, and a picture frame with a picture of the entire family from Esmé and Emmett. Rosalie and Alice got him blue jeans,shorts,t-shirts, jackets,shoes,sweaters, and boxers and socks. By the time it hit 1:45 they were parking outside the court-house. They could see the Dursleys with their lawyer walking in. Vernon was wearing a white dress shirt,black jacket,black slacks and a dark green tie. Petunia a yellow dress,with yellow heels and Dudley a white dress shirt, with a black jacket,black slacks and a dark brown tie. Their lawyer was behind them looking nervous but, confident in his chances to win the case.

As the Cullen's got out of their cars they saw their lawyer standing confidently and happily over by the courthouses entrance. "Carlisle ,Emmett,Jasper,Edward,Esmé,Rosalie,Alice and you must be Harry Potter pleasure to meet you my dear boy." The man greeted as they came walking up to him. "Mark how is Catherine doing?" Carlisle inquired. "Perfectly Well Carlisle. Now the case will be straight forward of course. With what you have told me there is no chance that we won't win the case."Mark said. They all nodded even though they had no doubt in the first place because Alice had seen that they would win anyway. When they went into the courtroom Edward took his hand and rubbed circles on the back of it. Harry looked up at him and caught Edward smiling down at him. As they went into the court room the Dursleys turned and glared at Harry. Emmett and Rosalie stepped in their way blocking Harry from their view and having Emmett to openly throw a terrifying glare at them. The Dursleys cowered in fear at the look Emmett was giving them. "Case against Dursley's. Cullen's fighting for custody of Harry Potter and suing on the grounds of child abuse." the judge said.

As the case went on for another hour the fight continued on but, nearing the end of the case they called Harry to the stand. They asked simple questions from 'How long have you lived with them' to the harder questions like 'Have you ever been physically abused.' By the end of the case the Dursleys were cowering in fear at the looks they were getting from the Cullen's. The thought if looks could kill ran through their minds.'I hereby sentence Mr. and Mrs. Dursley to 6 years to life. Harry Potter is given into custody of the Cullen's and Dudley Dursley is to be put into the care of his Aunt Marge. ' the judge said before closing the Dursleys were taken out of the room and Dudley's Aunt walked up to him from the back row. Esmé grabbed Harry's arm and the Cullen's headed home. When they got there Harry's stuff for his bedroom was starting to arrive.


End file.
